


圣诞将至

by Guzi261



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Psychotropic Drugs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guzi261/pseuds/Guzi261
Summary: 在圣诞将至的某个夜晚，Will再度提起Abigail…（一个片段式的短打）
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 4





	圣诞将至

“圣诞节快要到了，Abigail说过，她想要一个怎样的圣诞节。”Will将杯子里的红酒一饮而尽，空杯子碰撞桌面发出清脆的声音。

今年的冬天来得很晚，但是也同样猝不及防。他们点燃了壁炉的篝火，不足以在短时间提振屋内的温度。但是围着壁炉喝红酒，是习以为常的事。

“Will. If you want, we also have other……”

“It is not Abigail.” Will抬起头，对上Hannibal的眼睛，打断了他，“Abigail is dead.”

“……” Hannibal垂下眼睛，避免和Will直接对视，他舔了舔上唇，然后抿上了嘴，大拇指无意识摩挲着酒杯的边缘。

“你伤害了我，我们彼此背叛。”

“伤害是重塑的一种方式，这无可避免。”Hannibal盯着手里的杯子，艳红色的液体随着酒杯地晃动缓慢地流动，让他想起那个月光下血色的屠龙夜晚，“那么现在，我们又要探讨背叛和原谅的话题吗？Will？”

“你爱阿比盖尔，同我一样，你有没有后悔过。” Will盯着他的眼睛，等待着Hannibal抬眸的对视。紧接着他发出一声呲笑，“不，你不会后悔的。这种情绪在你身上可不多见，是吗？Hannibal？”

“你在试图伤害我，Will.” Hannibal将视线从酒杯上离开对上Will的视线，仍然平静无波，看不出情绪。

“那么我成功了吗？”

“在我们屠龙以后你仍然试图这么做。”

“这让你很失望？”  
“你应该知道，始终有一部分的我是想要伤害你的。”  
“我成功了。”

“……”  
“你的酒，Will。”Hannibal端着Will的空杯起身去厨房，片刻之后，带着倒了半杯的红酒走出来。

“…What's this？Hannibal？”

“别担心，只是一些普通的镇定药物，剂量不高，用于助眠。”Hannibal从Will手中接下酒杯，端正地摆在桌子上，

“我以为你要准备一份圣诞夜的晚餐呢。” 眼前的画面开始晃动，像被晃动的水面泛起波纹，但Will仍然裂开嘴露出一个艰涩的微笑，嘲讽道。

“我不会，你知道的，Will。” Hannibal歪了歪头看向Will，右手扶上他的面颊，将他偷跑出来的一缕卷发拨平在耳后。

“你曾经这么做过。我不知道我的医生已经到了会有阿尔兹海默前期症状的年龄阶段。” Will的呼吸放缓。

Hannibal没有回应，只是摩挲着Will脸上的伤疤，那是那晚屠龙留下的，疤痕早就结痂褪掉了，只是留下一道白痕分开上下的肤色，壁炉的火光一闪一闪地跳跃在他的脸上，映上温暖的橘色，让白痕没那么明显了。

“你在回避伤害吗？Hannibal？你在回避？” Will没有得到Hannibal的回应，他咧开嘴露出讽刺的笑，几乎是呲起牙追问。

“你在试图伤害你自己，Will” Hannibal发出几不可闻的叹息，“我说过，我不怎么沉溺于后悔，不过某些时候我会感到遗憾，但现在不是遗憾的时候，you know why.” Hannibal小心翼翼地搂住Will，把他靠向自己的怀抱，像猫一样用下巴蹭了蹭Will的脖子，同时近乎缱绻地闭上眼睛，即使怀中的人几乎没什么反应。

“你知道，Will，Abigail在那儿，你我记忆宫殿交汇处的房间里，她在那儿，我们都在那儿，我们是一个家庭。（You know, Will, Abigail’s there. In the room where our memory palaces meet. There she is. We were all there. We’re family.）” Hannibal抱着Will，轻轻摇晃，这让他想起Abigail，他也是这么抱着她的，在过去。现在怀中的人不是Abigail，但他仍然感到满足，某种意义上。

“A…family…”大片的波纹在眼前泛开，Will几乎看见了Abigail在冲着自己微笑，她脖子上没有刀口了。他闭上眼睛，任由自己坠入思维殿堂的深处，那里有他想要的。

“Good night, Will.”

Will失去意识前最后的触感，是于自己双唇上覆盖的带着一丝凉意的柔软。

**Author's Note:**

> *文中药物：  
> 氟硝西泮 属于二类精神药品，主要适用于手术前的镇静以及各种的失眠症，和酒精混合会使人兴奋，产生幻觉，服用者可保有短暂的自我意识，而后陷入沉睡。


End file.
